


Burning Man

by HexeCry



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexeCry/pseuds/HexeCry
Summary: 突发短打！没抓虫语句破碎。只有ooc属于我！





	Burning Man

多弗朗明哥从已经不知道重复了多少次的噩梦中醒来，呆滞的盯着天花板的石砖。意识模糊中想起了很久很久以前当被问道为什么喜欢穿红色或者火焰的衣服时，他没有回答。现在这么多年后他独自喃喃了答案：“当然是为了永远不忘记。”

 

带着疲惫和汗水，“太好了。”他想。这么多年过去了恨意完全没有消失，依然像个在火焰上舞蹈的人。只要有动力他就会永恒的运行下去，直到身体确确实实被扔进火堆中或者埋进土里，或许身边还能留下些为自己流泪的人呢。但这些死法对他来说也是太奢侈了些，就算是他这样的人也能有人为他流下眼泪吗？如果神真的存在那么死后等待他的也将会是硫火和痛苦，真正意义上的从开始到永恒都是在燃烧，实在是太可笑了。

 

只是一瞬间的念头，如果下地狱的不是只身一人的话或许能将他从无聊中解脱出来。不可抑制的想起几年前自己向某人伸出了手，给出在高处看着世界燃烧时身边的那个位置。他记得他更久以前也试过但却遭到了背叛。事到如今为什么他还会愿意去信任人？因为就算再次遭到背叛他也能用死亡来原谅他，因为他能看见那人眼中燃烧的东西，和自己那么的像。幻想着他是和自己是同类，是灵魂残缺的，对无论哪个地方来说是瑕疵品并且永远没有归属。而他永远都不会承认自己对世界来说是个污点，毕竟力量才是正义不是吗。就算是他这样的人也能有理解自己同伴吗？灵魂残缺的他们聚在一起又能变成怎样的......

 

多弗朗明哥停止了思考。

 

他理所当然没有得到回应。但就在他回想起一个重大的转折点--罗杰的处刑日时想起了那个人的脸，那个可以座在他身边的人的脸。这么多年后他终于理解了那人眼中闪烁的东西。

 

和你不一样的，就和那些别的什么充满了希望的小鬼蠢蛋一样的信念。而那东西让他们的灵魂变得完整。

 

到头来在地狱燃烧的永远只有你一人。

 

 

多弗朗明哥缓慢的合上了眼，推进城六层现在安静得只剩下自己的呼吸声。

end


End file.
